Feliz Navidad, Severus
by Danii Vampira 13
Summary: 24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena. Llega la ansiada navidad, pero más ansiada aún por un joven Slytheryn al cual le esperan muchas sorpresas, y por primera vez, estas parecen ser buenas... Severus/Lily


**Tírulo:** Feliz Navidad, Severus

**Escrito para:** Concurso navideño 2009 de Potterfics

**Tambien publicado en:** www. potterfics. com/historias/43755

**Parejas:** Severus/Lily

**Advertencias: **solo un poco de azúcar... si, se que es raro en mi, pero es la deprimente verdad

**Palabras: **2000 aprox

**Resumen:  
**24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena.  
Llega la ansiada navidad, pero más ansiada aún por un joven Slytheryn al cual le esperan muchas sorpresas, y por primera vez, estas parecen ser buenas...

**Nota de la autora:** Este fue mi primer Fic potterico, y fue dedicado a una pareja que debió existir, pero que fue arruinada (a mi gusto) por un chico envidioso de la amistad que podría haber dado paso al amor correspondido. Esta es la historia que me hubiese gustado que fuese de todo corazón, si bien nos privaría de cierto carismático chico de pelo azabache, ojos verdes y singular cicatriz en la frente.

* * *

~o~

Era un 24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena, y un chico con pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda estaba en su pieza sosteniendo emocionado un pergamino. Hace apenas unos minutos, una preciosa lechuza café le había traído una carta que le había acelerado el corazón. Al abrirla, le invadió aquél delicioso aroma, propio de Lily. Con aquella pulcra caligrafía que tan bien la caracterizaba, estaba escrita la carta que Severus ya no creía que vería jamás...

___Sev:_

___Se que me he portado mal contigo, pero creo que ambos sabemos que era lo justo. Jamás me había imaginado que tu me digieras... eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que era algo de esperarse de alguien que se juntara con aquella gente._

___Sin embargo, me has demostrado que estaba en lo equivocado, a pesar de que aún tengo mis dudas... por eso, he decidido darte otra oportunidad. La última._

___Te espero en aquél árbol junto al lago, donde todo comenzó y donde espero que también todo esto se acabe._

___Te espero_

___Lily_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso su capa y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, y mientras caminaba, iba recordando como empezó todo aquél lío que lo mantenía siempre en vela...

___Los Merodeadores se encontraban nuevamente molestando a Severus luego de los TIMOS. Lo habían hecho levitar boca abajo dejando al descubierto su ropa interior cuando Lily intervino y los convenció de que lo dejasen en paz._

___-Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Quéjicus -Dijo un arrogante y fanfarrón muchacho de pelo despeinado mientras retiraba el hechizo._

___Eso era algo que él, Severus Snape no pudo tolerar. Los Merodeadores podían hechizarlo, ridiculizarlo, pero jamás insinuar de que él, el Príncipe Mestizo, necesitara ayuda de una nacida de muggles, ni siquiera si era SU Lily la nacida de muggles._

___-¡Yo no necesito ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas Sangres Sucias como ella! -Vociferó furioso, para darse cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho. Pero lo dicho, dicho está, y ya no podía volver atrás._

___-Bien, entonces no me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo que tu lavaría esos calzoncillos. -Dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y se marchaba._

___Luego de eso, los Merodeadores hicieron de las suyas a Severus, pero este ni se dio cuenta cuando ellos lo volvieron a dejar de cabeza y amenazaron con quitarle su ropa interior, aunque por suerte, cuando se dieron cuenta de que él no reaccionara, lo dejaron en paz sin dejarlo expuesto a medio Hogwarts que estaba mirando._

___Cuando lo soltaron, corrió hacia el castillo buscando a la chica cuyos sentimientos había herido. Cuando al fin la encontró, ella apenas lo miró mientras él trataba de disculparse._

___-Lo siento._

___-No me interesa._

___-¡Lo siento!_

___-Guarda tu aliento._

___-Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo…_

___-¡Se te salió! -Dijo ella comenzando a fastidiarse- Es demasiado tarde. He encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender porque te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es lo que todos ustedes aspiran ser! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya-Sabes-Quien, ¿Verdad? -El chico estaba atónito. ¿Así que por eso estaba enojada?- No puedo seguir pretendiendo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío._

___-No, escucha, no quería…_

___-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?_

___-Porque..._

___-¡Porque nada! no tienes razón para tratarme mejor que el resto... ¡Eres despreciable!_

___-Lily... por favor... -Para él, esto ya era demasiado. Ahora estaba rogando..._

___-¡NO! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

___-Escucha... por favor..._

___-¡¿Qué? -Definitivamente, la pelirroja ya estaba enojada. Se dio media vuelta dignándose por fin a mirarlo con odio._

___-Haré lo que sea... solo pide... déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentido..._

___-¿A sí? ¿Lo que sea? -Ahora estaba sorprendida. ¿Por que al gran Severus Snape le interesaba su amistad al punto de ofrecer lo que sea?_

___-Si, lo que sea con tal de que me perdones... Lily, estoy arrepentido como pocas veces lo he estado... por favor... -Dijo el Slytherin rogando casi de rodillas._

___-Pues bien, quiero que dejes de tratar mal a todos los "Sangres Sucias" y que les dejes de decir así... -El chico asintió frenéticamente. No era tan difícil- y que te dejes de juntar con tus "amiguitos"... -De acuerdo, esto ya era más difícil, pero todo con tal de su perdón- y que no vuelvas a molestar a los Merodeadores._

___Severus se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad ella, Lily Evans, le estaba pidiendo eso?_

___-Pero... si ellos... me molestan siempre... y son ellos los que se meten conmigo... -Dijo bastante sorprendido._

___-Está bien, como quieras -Dijo Lily mientras se daba vuelta y se disponía a irse._

___-¡Espera! está bien... lo que sea..._

___La muchacha se dio vuelta sorprendida. ¿Él? ¿Severus Snape? ¿No molestar a los Merodeadores?_

___-No te creo... demuéstramelo... yo decidiré cuando volver a confiar en ti -Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó._

Mientras atravesaba la puerta principal y salía a la fría noche nevada, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho de pelo grasiento. Lily jamás supo por qué él valoraba tanto su amistad, pero aquella oportunidad él jamás la dejó pasar, lo cual sorprendió y molestó mucho a los Merodeadores...

___-¡Hey! ¡Quéjicus! -Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises muy guapo, seguido por su amigo de pelo alborotado y un chico con cara de rata- ¿Peleaste con tu noviecita? -Dijo al tiempo que Potter se enojaba y le pegaba a Black- ¡Hey! tranquilo Cornamenta, que solo era una broma..._

___-Una broma de pésimo gusta, mi querido Canuto -Dijo algo enojado, mientras que el muchacho regordete que los seguía solo miraba con gran admiración. Nadie bromeaba utilizando a Lily junto con la palabra "novia" si no era él, James Potter, el novio._

___-Bueno, a lo que iba... ¿Sabes Quéjicus? venimos a aliviarte la tarde... ¿Te parece una sesión de belleza? Creo que hace mucho que no te lavamos el pelo... ¿Que dices Cornamenta?_

___Pero en vez de que el chico de pelo grasiento sacara su varita en un santiamén y los tratara de atacar, él solo siguió caminando como si nada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no debía caer en sus bromas o Lily no lo perdonaría jamás._

___-¡Hey! No te vayas Quéjicus, aún no hemos terminado contigo. __¡Petríficus Totalus!_

___El Slytheryn cayó pesadamente al suelo y les merodeadores se rieron fuertemente mientras una multitud se empezaba a juntar para ver que travesura se traían entre manos esta vez._

___-¿Sabes Canuto? creo que además de lavarle el pelo, deberíamos hacerle una sesión de manicure... esas uñas necesitan un poco de rosa... -Dijo Potter al tiempo que todos se reían._

___Severus solo se repetía mentalmente de que no se dejara llevar..._

Pero lo logró, y el hecho de que estuviese caminando a una cita de Lily lo demostraba. Aguantó todo su sexto curso y parte del séptimo a aquél fastidioso cuarteto. Aguantó la soledad y las burlas por el suficiente tiempo para que Lily, SU Lily recapacitara y tomara en cuenta sus esfuerzos. Supo que sus "amigos" no lo extrañaron, y simplemente le dirigieron una mirada lastimosa y un "es una lástima... hubieras sido una buena pieza" cuando les informó que ya no deseaba estar con ellos.

Pero todo valió la pena. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en ella. Tan bella. Tan delicada y de apariencia frágil. Tan dominante con aquél carácter suyo. Tan... Tan... Inigualable. Su solo recuerdo le quitaba todo el frío de la nieve que caía por la noche.

Apretó su carta dentro de su túnica y sintió que por fin todo estaba bien. Tanto tiempo de sacrificios, sufrimientos y humillaciones habían valido la pena.

Unas campanillas sonaron a lo lejos, tintineando una dulce canción navideña. La nieve caía hermosa y majestuosa a su alrededor, dándole a todo un toque mágico...

Se rió de aquél juego de palabras. Su risa sonó feliz. Algo que jamás nadie había escuchado, ni siquiera él mismo. Se sorprendió de su felicidad, y simplemente se rió más. Dio vueltas en la nieve disfrutando su esplendor, como un niño pequeño. Y realmente se sentía como un niño pequeño, como el niño que jamás le habían permitido ser.

Lily, SU Lily por fin lo perdonaba. Esta era sin duda, la mejor navidad que jamás podría haber tenido. Todo en él irradiaba felicidad. Su risa era exquisita al oído. Una feliz y armoniosa melodía. Su baile en la nieve era angelical. Ya no parecía el murciélago grasiento y malhumorado de siempre.

Y así lo vio Lily cuando él estuvo a la distancia suficiente para que la nieve lo dejara ver. Como un ángel feliz bailando y riendo bajo la nevada. Y de pronto, algo en ella cambió. Tal vez fue el verlo tan feliz por primera vez. Tal vez fue el ver lo inocente que parecía jugando. Tal vez simplemente, pudo ver a la persona que llevaba adentro, aquella persona que ocultaba bajo la máscara del murciélago grasiento malhumorado.

-Lily...

Su voz sonaba tan dulce como jamás ella pudo pensar que la escucharía. Sus ojos denotaban un brillo exquisito. Jamás, ni cuando niños, ella lo había visto tan libre.

-Sev...

Aquel nombre, en sus labios, sonaba como un canto de ángeles. ¿Cuánto estuvo esperando para oír nuevamente aquel apodo cariñoso que sólo ella ocupaba? ¿Cuánto estuvo esperando para verla sonriéndole otra vez?

-Gracias -Dijo sin saber muy bien como actuar después de tanto tiempo de estar peleados.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar tanto para saber que pasaría, pues ella se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Él tardó un instante en reaccionar, para luego estrecharla contra sí y sentir su aroma, tan peculiar, embriagándolo.

-Sev, yo...

-Shhh... -La interrumpió. Aquél momento era demasiado perfecto, y él quería recordar cada detalle- Soy yo el que debo disculparme como la gente... -Dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba con más fuerza, como temiendo que se fuera de un instante al otro.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron y se sentaron bajo aquél árbol que había presenciado tantas cosas, mientras que platicaron a su resguardo, ignorando el frío, pues el solo hecho de estar juntos les daba suficiente calor para seguir y seguir hablando sin siquiera pensar en volver al castillo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Lily -Dijo el muchacho al tiempo que la miraba con ojos penetrantes, como queriendo poder ver el alma de aquella mujer que lo traía loco desde su infancia... si es que puede llamarse infancia lo que tuvo.

-Yo a ti también Sev... -Le respondió la pelirroja al tiempo que se fundía en aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, olvidando todo.

Lentamente, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, se fueron acercando. Milímetro a milímetro, fundiendo los ojos verdes y los negros, aislándose de todo, permaneciendo en un silencio absoluto.

Finalmente, sus labios se unieron provocando un escalofrío en ambos, haciendo que cerraran los ojos de placer. Solo un roce.

Pero un simple roce no parecía suficiente para ellos, y sus labios se volvieron a juntar, esta vez con mas pasión. Una pasión contenida. Sus labios parecieron fundirse en un beso que hubieran querido prolongar hasta la eternidad. Mil sensaciones diferentes los recorrieron, todas placenteras.

Sus manos se juntaron. Exploraron la cara del otro mutuamente en tiernas caricias, para luego posarse en el cuello del muchacho y en las caderas de la chica respectivamente, fundiéndose en un abrazo de desesperación. No querían que todo acabara. No ahora que por fin lo habían logrado.

Pero al final, cuando les faltó aire se separaron respirando agitadamente.

En el rostro de Severus creció una sonrisa como nunca antes, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados recordando cada detalle, cada aliento de ella, cada caricia de sus manos, cada facción de su cara. Recordando su primer beso.

Lily solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó contra él. Ahora lo entendía. El trato especial con ella. La desesperación al ver su amistad arruinada.

Severus solo la sentía acurrucada en él, y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

-Feliz navidad, Severus -Dijo Lily mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios y ambos se ponían en pie para dirigirse al castillo.

Sin duda, esta había sido la mejor navidad de ambos... mucho mejor de lo que creían que iba a ser.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
